


Atrapados.

by marychanpotterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Stalker Harry, sexysnape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marychanpotterhead/pseuds/marychanpotterhead
Summary: Severus y Harry quedan atrapados en un Armario magico. Solo pueden salir de el de una forma poco ortodoxa y nada peculiar. ¿Podra Harry convencer a Snape? ¿Que sucede cuando algo le gusta demaciado? ¿Caera Snape rendido ante Potter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que la disfruten.

Cubboard   
Caminaba despacio por aquellos corredores, hacia un tiempo que deseaba hacer eso, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue convencer a Kysgley de que le permitiera dar una charla de DCAO. Se mordió el labio y siguió caminado hacia el despacho del director, pero cuando llego allí se percató de que no tenía la contraseña, se mordió el labio inferior era inútil tratar de burlar los hechizos de protección del Ex espía. Se quedó pensando en cómo su locura por Snape se había incrementado en los últimos tres años arrastrándolo a un abismo de locura; deseaba a Severus Snape y no sabía cómo acercarse a él.

Se rasco la cabeza y decidió dar media vuelta, pero una voz conocida le hizo detenerse: era Neville que iba con dos muchachos y traían unas plantas extrañas en las manos, Harry le sonrió agusto de poder encontrar alguien conocido.

—Harry, supe que estabas dando una charla a los de quinto_____Neville sonrió algo emocionado  
—Sí, estaba dando una conferencia acerca de las artes oscuras y pensé en pasar a saludar______Señalo la gárgola con la cabeza.  
—Ah, Severus debe estar en las mazmorras, en su antiguo despacho.  
—Esa vieja serpiente nunca dejara su nido.  
—Bueno ya me tengo ir, adiós Harry.  
—Adiós Neville 

Harry giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, los estudiantes le miraban asombrados por los pasillos, pero por primera vez a él no le importaba, sentía una emoción extraña y tenía una sonrisa pegada a los labios. Llego al antiguo despacho de Snape, apretó sus manos se armó de valor y toco la fuerte pueda de Roble. 

Dentro no se escuchaba nada. Volvió a tocar, pero no ocurrió nada. Suspiro y giro hacia la derecha divagando por los pasillos casi desiertos de las mazmorras, al doblar en una esquina se atascó el pie en una baldosa encantada, se recargo en una puerta vieja que daba a un armario de escobas, Harry agito el pie tratando de librarse de la baldosa encantada, pero en su torpeza el armario se abrió y Harry cayo dentro encima de algo. Un poco aturdido por su torpeza sintió como algo se removía debajo de él y su sangre se revolvió al escuchar aquella voz profunda y sedosa.

__Potter ¿qué demonios? ___Harry trago duro___! quítese! ¿que no ve que está aplastándome?  
__! ¡Oh!, Señor disculpe. Lo siento de verdad.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente, se sacudió el polvo y se colocó las gafas correctamente. Severus se incorporó sacudiéndose el polvo, luego de unos segundos se quedó mirando a Harry como si viera una clase de fantasma. En tan solo cuatro años el chico había crecido bastante, su pelo estaba rebelde como siempre y su túnica de Auror acentuaba sus músculos. Pero había algo que nunca cambiaría en el: sus ojos verdes que le atravesaron el alma en el momento en que los poso en él. Snape levanto una ceja frunciendo el ceño a lo que Harry sonrió.

__ ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Potter? ____Snape lo miro molesto  
__Yo le estaba buscando para invitarle al baile del ministerio hasta que una baldosa se tragó mi pie y caí aquí.   
__Y fue tan estúpido como para no dejar la puerta abierta

Harry miro el pomo de la puerta, bufo saco su varita y pronuncio un “alohomora” esperando que la puerta cediera, pero no pasó nada, de nuevo agito la varita, pero esta vez grito “Bombarda” pero la puerta se tragó el hechizo y siguió sin abrirse. Snape giro lo ojos y lo detuvo antes de que fuera a quemar el lugar.   
__Algunas cosas nunca cambian a pesar de los años____dijo alejando a Harry de la puerta. ____lo que sucede Potter es que este armario no se abre de esa manera, es un Armario de trampa que se abre de una estúpida manera___Severus llevo su mano al cuello y suspiro__Teniendo sexo.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y las palabras se enredaron en su boca.

__! ¡Que!... pero como... eso no es posible.  
__! ¡No era posible hasta que usted cayo aquí dentro! ___Severus se acomodó en el piso recargándose de la pared__Si hubiera estado sólo alguien podría abrirme desde fuera, pero con usted aquí Potter, este armario no se abrirá hasta que hayamos pasado la tercera base.

Harry no dijo nada, pero recordó la vez que Ron y Hermione le hablaron del cuarto de escobas que se usaba como cabina de sexo o algo así, miro a Snape y trago en seco, su fascinación loca por aquel hombre había llegado desde que tuvo el libro del “príncipe mestizo” y ahora este armario se lo ofrecía en bandeja de plata. Se relamió los labios, su cabeza empezaba a dar vuelta. No de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de aquella situación.

__Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.  
__Si, tener un encuentro sexual o matarnos el uno al otro.  
__Otra forma, debe haber otra forma, si tan solo Hermione...

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y saco un objeto de su bolsillo, pequeño con un diseño muy elegante y una manzanita en la parte de atrás. Snape se quedó mirándole sin comprender.

__Es un teléfono celular, Hermione lo hechizo para que pudiéramos hablar___explico Harry tecleando en el aparato___Incluso podemos usar una aplicación que se llama “Wasap” es fascinante.  
___Haz lo que quieras Potter.

Harry abrió la aplicación y empezó a escribir.

Harry.  
Necesito ayuda, me caí en el armario del sexo con Snape adentro y no sé cómo salir  
Hermione.  
¡Que! ¿Pero cómo paso eso?  
Harry.  
Caminaba por los pasillos buscándole y me atasque con una baldosa y de repente caí encima de el necesito que me ayude a salir de aquí   
Hermione  
Lo siento mucho, pero creo que la única forma de Salir es que lo mates o tengan sexo  
Harry  
!!Que!! eso no puede ser cierto, es una locura, ni siquiera sé si es seguro acercarme a él!! ¡Me matara en cuanto vea mis intenciones!! ! ¡Es Snape!  
Hermione  
No debe ser tan malo, juraría que en tus adentros estas algo emocionado. Te ha gustado desde hace un tiempo y no te hace caso así que dale una probada de Potter love, Vamos Harry tu puedes.

Harry guardo el teléfono y se acomodó en la otra esquina, mirando a Snape recargado contra la pared, su pelo más largo de lo habitual, no se veía grasoso. Sus facciones descansadas, sus labios rojo pálido a los que Harry deseaba morder esos labios lentamente hasta hacerlos sangrar, miro más abajo, su levita se pegaba a su cuerpo y eso le dio mucha curiosidad. ¿Que escondía Snape debajo de toda esa ropa? 

Su estómago rugió y había pasado una hora desde que se quedaron encerrados, saco su móvil y empezó a jugar un tonto juego mientras la iluminación o el valor le llegaban, Severus seguía durmiendo en la pared ajeno a los pensamientos de Harry, luego de varios minutos jugando el estúpido juego cerro la aplicación y accidentalmente coloco la cámara, iba a salir, pero su cerebro le brindo otra idea mejor. ¿cuántas veces tendría la oportunidad de fotografiar a su crush en un estado pacífico y calmado? No mucha se dijo y empezó a tomarle algunas fotos, luego de un largo empezó a jugar con su varita hasta que el aburrimiento se apodero de él y se quedó dormido. 

Dos horas después el estómago de Snape le recordó que no había comido nada desde la mañana, se despertó y miro su reloj: era casi media tarde y ellos estaban encerrados allí como idiotas. Snape masajeo su cien tratando de lidiar con la estupidez de Potter, su estómago rugió de nuevo al mismo tiempo que Harry se despertaba, ambos se miraron y pasaron unos minutos hasta que Severus rompió el silencio. 

__Esta claro que vamos a morir de hambre si no lo hacemos.  
__ ¿Entonces que sugiere?  
Snape empezó a quitar los botones de su levita mirando fijamente a Harry, provocando un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.   
___ ¿No es obvio? Desnúdate Potter, no pienso morir de inanición. 

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando como la ropa de Snape caía al piso, su capa parecía una alfombra negra, su levita y camisa quedaron a un lado revelando su piel nívea y lampiña. Harry estaba babeando y su miembro dio un tirón, se incorporó rápidamente lanzo el chaleco de Auror, por un lado, se deshizo de los pantalones y camino hacia Snape con los ojos verdes oscurecidos. 

Severus trago en seco trato de alejarlo, cuando Harry lo agarro de la cintura como si fuera el dueño y señor de ese cuerpo, le beso profundamente metiendo su lengua por la garganta del pocionista sin ningún pudor. Severus le golpeo en el hombro para que se alejara, pero Harry lo pego con todas sus fuerzas a la pared le quito los pantalones de un solo tirón y dejo que su lengua navegara por el cuello del mayor, besando la cicatriz de nagini. 

Snape gimió al sentir como Potter le masturbaba, esa lengua siguió bajando por su cuerpo hasta su pecho, trazo el camino chupando y mordiendo hasta llegar a su miembro y engullirlo todo. Lo succiono con fuerza metiéndolo en su boca húmeda y caliente provocándole casi un paro cardíaco y un choque eléctrico a su ex-profesor, quien empezó a temblar cuando Harry aumento la velocidad. Así que no le quedó más remedio que gemir incoherencias mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se estaba quemando. 

Harry succiono los testículos, volvió a engullir el miembro de golpe metiéndolo hasta el fondo de su garganta y sacándolo a una velocidad desesperante, repitió la acción varias veces y cuando sintió que Snape estaba cerca de su límite se detuvo, Snape lanzo un grito frustrado.

__ ¿Porque te detienes? __Pregunto con voz ronca y agitada.  
__Porque yo quiero hacerte sentir bien.  
__Pero...

Harry lo beso de golpe, bajando una de sus manos hacia las nalgas desnudas del mayor, le dio una palmada mientras las acariciaba a lo que Severus le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza, Harry dejo de besarle y le miro a los ojos, los ónix de Snape despedían una furia como la una serpiente acorralada.

__No te atrevas Potter__el tono de advertencia puso a Harry en alerta.  
__Debemos tener Sexo para salir de aquí.

Harry bajo ambas manos al trasero de Snape, este saco su varita de algún lado y la pego al cuello de Harry, unos segundos después, el cuerpo del joven voló por el aire hacia la otra esquina arrastrando a Severus con él, giraron en el suelo; Harry tratando de quitarle la varita y Snape por alejarle. Minutos después el Auror se posiciono encima de Snape apresando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, le beso con fiereza, tomo la varita de Snape, levantándole una de sus piernas susurro un hechizo lubricante y Severus cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero la dolorosa intromisión no llego.

___Abre los ojos. No voy hacerte daño, ni haré nada sin tu consentimiento.  
___Que novedad, y se puede saber ¿a que se debe tanta piedad? ___pregunto Snape con sorna  
___Me gustas y no quiero hacerte sentir mal.   
___Eres un idiota Potter.

Harry le mordió el labio inferior y metió su lengua entre la boca de Snape, saboreando la esencia del hombre, despacio bajo su mano derecha hacia la entrada y coló un dedo. Severus gimió entre la boca de Harry, su cuerpo tembló de nuevo cuando ese dedo entro más profundo anchando su estrecha cavidad, sin perder tiempo Potter introdujo el segundo al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de besarle fieramente. 

Severus sintió como todos sus sentidos se dispararon, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo el beso, los brazos de Harry le sostenían con fuerza para que no se cayera, de su boca salían silabas atropelladas y su cabeza daba vueltas Harry le estaba emborrachando de placer. 

Tocándole como un maldito experto. De repente sintió como los dedos se retiraron y algo más grande lo reemplazo, se obligó a incorporarse un poco, enderezo la cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos verdes y por un impulso beso a Harry enredo sus dedos largos entre el pelo desordenado al mismo instante que Harry lo penetro de una sola estocada que arranco un grito ahogado de Snape.  
Harry no se movió, disfrutando un poco del calor y la deliciosa estrechez estranguladora del mayor, le miro a los ojos despacio le coloco en el suelo, hasta que su espalda pego contra el frio piso, tomo sus manos entrelazándola con las suyas y las llevo a cada lado de su cabeza. Harry se movió despacio, disfrutando de ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado en sueños, la fricción y el sudor entre ambos le hizo perder la cabeza. 

El caliente subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal sus como una serpiente, su lengua jugueteaba con los pezones níveos poniéndolos totalmente rojos subió hacia el cuello y se quedó succionando la piel de esa zona al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas, los gemidos de su ex-profesor eran una sinfónica que siempre había deseado escuchar. 

Snape se perdió en los ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, el placer que le estaba dando el miembro de Potter chocando en su interior le volvió loco, era deliciosamente doloroso, estaba caliente y sabia como moverse para reducirlo a una masa temblorosa, le araño la espalda y más gritos fueron arrancados de su boca, el deseo le estaba consumiendo dejándole expuesto y totalmente a merced de Harry Potter. Su cuerpo volvió a curvarse al sentir como el calor arrollador se apodero de él y con un grito se corrió, su cuerpo se curvo y los espasmos se apoderaron de su ser.

Harry sintió la entrada apretarle tan fuerte que no pudo controlarse, aumento el ritmo mordiendo el hombro de Severus hasta dejarlo marcado, con un par de estocada sintió el cosquilleo y dejo que su semilla se regara entre las entrañas del pocionista, quien araño al Auror al sentir como el semen caliente se regaba en su interior. Harry cayó desplomado encima de él, aplastándolo. 

__Potter me estas aplastando  
__Lo siento... perdón

Luego de que la dopamina en la cabeza de Severus se disipo un poco, tomo su varita y se vistió a toda carrera, en menos de tres minutos ya tenía toda su ropa en orden, aunque algo arrugada y su pelo como nido de pájaros.

___ ¿Debo recordarle que nadie debe enterarse de esto?  
___Nadie se enterará, pero si le interesa; estoy disponible después de la una de la madrugada.  
___Piérdete Potter  
___Recuerde el baile del ministerio   
___Adiós

Snape salió de allí como alma que lleva Voldemort y caminado con un pasito medio raro dejando a Harry extrañado y hambriento.


	2. Me gusta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry no se da por vencido y gana una cita con Snape .

Me gusta.

Harry estaba escribiendo el quincuagésimo segundo pedazo de pergamino de esa semana, lo firmo y lo amarro a la pata de la lechuza era como una rutina, luego del encuentro fogoso entre su ex_profesor en el armario de escobas de repente le habían despertado unas ganas de probar a Snape en todos los sentidos, pero el hombre era tan hosco y escurridizo que no le respondía ninguna de sus cartas, cuando se presentaba en su oficina era una odisea porque el hombre le miraba indiferente y siempre era la misma pregunta ¿Qué desea Potter? Eso estaba acabando con la paciencia de Harry, algunas noches solo se imaginaba el encima de Snape fallándolo hasta la saciedad y otras en donde severus le amarraba a la cama. 

Miro el reloj de su mesa eran la 4 de la tarde, esa noche era el baile del ministerio y rechazo todas las invitaciones alegando que iría con alguien, todos suponían que llevaría a la chica Weasley, pero en su mente había otros planes. Entro como un loco a oficina de Hermione a lo que la chica le miro extrañada y un poco asustada, Harry se desplomo en el asiento mirando hacia el techo hasta fijo su mirada desesperada en ella. Estaba totalmente desesperado.

__ ¿Harry sucede algo? __pregunto la joven escudriñándole.  
__No sé cómo hacer para que Snape acepte ir al Baile conmigo.  
__Esa es una jugada difícil, él en si es una persona difícil de complacer y tratar y no creo que enviándole cartas sea la idea más fascinante del mundo.  
__ ¿Y que se supone que deba hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo? __Harry se pasó la mano por el cuello.  
__No, eso conllevaría a tu muerte, pero puedes ir a Hogwarts a invitarle un café o simplemente hazle saber lo fascinado que estas con saber más acerca de él.  
__Bueno, él no ha respondido ninguna de mis cartas___se rasco la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos____Además solo tengo unas horas antes del baile.  
__Explícale que solo es un baile inocente, vamos usa tu encanto.  
__Eso no funcionara con él Hermione, lo sabes muy bien.  
__Entonces tiende una trampa, dile que si acude a ese baile le dejaras en paz.  
__ ¡Pero eso no es lo que quiero! Yo…  
__Luego haz que la noche sea tan fascinante para él, que regrese a ti por sus propios pies.  
__Demuéstrale lo mucho que te gusta y lo bien que sabes usar tus dotes____Hermione removió el papel firmado y le miro a los ojos_____Haz que se vuelva loco por ti.  
__Eso es un poco complicado.  
__Se dejó hacer en el cuarto de escobas___La joven sonrió divertida con el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Harry___Fue así como atrape a Draco, con Snape no fallara.  
__Espero que tengas razón.

El joven Auror salió de la oficina de su amiga, termino de arreglar unos papeles en su oficina y dejo las instalaciones del ministerio, unos minutos después estaba caminado hacia Hogwarts con una propuesta en su cabeza que esperaba no le fuera a fallar.  
****  
Snape daba vueltas en su despacho organizando algunos libros que le había mandado el Wizengamot, los cuales creían estúpidamente irrelevantes para la enseñanza de los alumnos. Giro su cuello un poco y lanzo un suspiro cansado. Esa semana había sido un poco estresante con tantas reuniones y las evaluaciones de los estudiantes para obtener su permiso de aparición le habían dejado un dolor de cabeza terrible. Miro a su derecha la 18 carta de Potter seguían allí, abiertas y aun no encontraba la lógica de ¿Por qué rayos Potter le invitaba a salir o a tomar el té?

Decidió cambiar sus pensamientos cuando unos toques en la puerta le hicieron maldecir esperando que no fuera ningún Alumno con un problema “Oh Merlín espero que no” los golpes se volvieron insistentes tomo su varita en la mano y con un tono de voz nada agradable murmuro un “Adelante”   
En cuanto Harry paso por la puerta, la cara de Snape se volvió un poema, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el necio de Potter allí? No lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo. Se revolvió el cabello pasando su mirada por el joven que tenía una sonrisa sugerente en sus labios al ver el montón de caratas abiertas en la mesa, Snape giro los ojos sin prestarle atención. 

__ ¿A qué se debe su visita señor Potter? ___Harry se sentó en la silla frente a él sonriendo.  
___Director Snape___Su nombre sonó tan bien entre sus labios y Severus entrecerró los ojos___quería recordarle que esta noche es el baile del ministerio y desearía que me acompañara.  
__Es muy amable al tomarse cierta molestia Potter, Pero le recuerdo que tengo cosas que hacer.  
__Por favor, venga conmigo solo por esta noche.  
__No Potter y si no tiene nada más que decir, puede retirarse.  
__Por favor Snape, sería terrible que yo fuera solo___Harry se mordió el labio___me aburriré muchísimo.  
__Baya, sería un gran honor ser la entretención del gran Harry Potter___respondió Severus en tono acido___además no creo que tengas problemas encontrando pareja, con solo pararte en el ministerio miles de brujas te caerán encima.  
__ ¡Exacto! Entiende porque le necesito, si va conmigo nadie se atreverá a estalkearme  
__Potter búscate un guardaespaldas y déjame en paz.  
__Solo… solo venga conmigo esta noche y le dejo en paz___Harry clavo sus ojos en los de Snape  
__ ¿Si acepto ir al baile contigo no volveré a saber de ti nunca mas? ___Harry trago duro.  
__Sí, a menos que usted no quiera. 

Severus lo pensó durante un momento analizando la alternativa, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Harry rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la estancia.

__Lo veré a la 8:00 en la entrada del ministerio.  
__Le prometo que no se arrepentirá señor.

Harry se despidió con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, iba caminando hacia las afueras del catillo para llegar a Grimauld place12, al llegar a la entrada de la vieja casa señorial reparo en que ¡no tenía ningún plan! ¿Cómo se supone que le demostraría a Snape que le quería?, se rasco la cabeza varias veces tratando de ver que hacer, claramente no tenía tiempo para organizar una cita en su casa aparte de que ese lugar le llevaría malos recuerdos a su conquista. De repente una idea loca se asentó en su cabeza, tomo el teléfono y marco un par de dígitos.  
*******  
Severus estaba tomando una ducha en sus aposentos, pensando en qué clase de ser maligno le había poseído para aceptar la ridícula invitación de ¡Potter! Giro su cabeza repetidas veces, su cabello húmedo salpico las baldosas tomo el shampooh y lo rego por todo su torso masajeándose los músculos, de repente un recuerdo del cuerpo de escobas asalto su mente. La boca de Harry dejando besos por su cuello, mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían su carne, un gemido salió de su boca y abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Termino de bañarse y se envolvió en la toalla, busco entre sus ropas y encontró una de sus túnicas formales, una camisa de seda blanca, unos pantalones de vestir y un chaleco haciendo juego con el color oscuro de su túnica. Se tomó unos minutos poniéndose cada prenda con lentitud, al verse al espejo se peinó hacia un lado y alzo una ceja: se veía muy bien.

Harry luego de dar varias vueltas en la casa, hacer llamadas y cambiar dinero, se metió a bañar busco una túnica negra con detalles azules, una camisa del mismo color y unos jeans ajustados de color azul desgastado, unos mocasines caros y sus sonrisas de malvado, a las 7:45 se metió en la chimenea y se consumió por las llamas. En cuanto salió de la chimenea la gente empezó a mirarle y una que otra chica le sonreía sugerentemente, camino hacia la entrada del ministerio y espero unos minutos.

Su boca se secó cuando vio al hosco hombre caminar hacia el con una túnica ceñida al cuerpo, pantalones negros de tela que hacían juego con los ojos negros del hombre, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no abalanzarse sobre él y llevárselo por ahí a terminar lo que tenía previsto. Se quedó mirándolo, con cada caminar firme que daba hacia él y sus delicadas manos en los bolsillos: sonrió como idiota cuando llego hasta donde estaba parado.

___Cierra la boca Potter o babearas la túnica.  
___Te ves muy bien Snape___Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron___Eres el deseo personificado.  
___La gente está mirando, asegúrate de mantener mi reputación limpia, mocoso.

Harry asintió algo embobado y le agarro de la muñeca empezaron a caminar hacia el salón bajo algunas miradas de asombro y otras de odio. Kingsley Shacklebolt les miraba con una mezcla de asombro, eceptismo y molestia. Hermione que estaba sentada junto con Ron y Neville, estaba tratando sacara al pobre de Malfoy de trance en el que había caído, Harry les vio a la distancia y camino hacia ellos tomado de la mano de Severus y arrastrándole hacia la mesa.

__ ¿Hermione tú sabias que iba a venir con Snape? ___Pregunto Ron curioso.  
___Le sugerí que hiciera algo para convencerlo, pero no pensé que lo lograría.  
___Ahora comprendo porque tanto interés en las charlas de DCAO___Neville rio por lo bajo__Todo era para invitar a Snape al baile.  
___Pues al parecer funciono__Dijo Draco saliendo de su ensoñación.  
___Ya cállense, y actúen normal.

Harry saludo a sus amigos y se sentó al lado de Ron dejando a Severus entre él y Draco, antes de soltar su mano le dio un apretón, sonriendo de manera vivaracha provocando que la temperatura de Snape subiera un poco. 

___Profesor Snape, hace tiempo que no le veía. ¿Qué tal todo?  
___Perfectamente Granger__Respondió Severus.  
___Me dijiste que no vendrías ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión padrino? ___pregunto Draco fulminando a Harry.

___La verdad es que no tenía planes de asistir Draco, pero el señor Potter hizo una propuesta a la cual no pude negarme.

Harry sonrió más y tomo una de las copas de champagne del centro y se la paso a Snape, Ron le miraba divertido al igual que Neville. Luego de media hora todos terminaron hablando de las mundiales de quidditch y otros temas banales, las copas de vino fueron incrementado, la música era agradable de pronto todos fueron a la pista, dejando la mesa para ellos dos. Harry extendió la mano y Snape le miro como si estuviera volviéndose loco.

__No gracias, Potter.  
__ ¿por qué?  
___No quiero salir en corazón de bruja como una de tus conquistas.  
___ ¿Y si no hubiera gente?  
___Tal vez lo considere.

Harry le dio una mordida a su panecillo de crema, lamiéndose los labios sugerentemente despacio y sin previo aviso pego los suyos a los de Severus su lengua se abrió paso en la boca ajena tomándola y succionado con fuerza hasta perderse en el sabor del vino y el dulce néctar de la lengua de Snape que se soltó con brusquedad de los brazos de Harry, acalorado y extasiado vacío su copa de vino de un solo trago, abanicándose con la mano.

___! Potter! ¿A qué diablos juegas?  
___A nada, solo quiero pasarla bien contigo.  
___ ¿Por qué?  
___Eres exóticamente deseable y me gustas.  
___No me gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público.  
___ ¿Quieres venir conmigo a un lugar más interesante? ____Harry miro a Neville acurrucado a Ron y Hermione abrazada a Draco___Ellos están ocupados para echarnos de menos.

Severus asintió y tomo la mano de Harry, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida sin darse cuenta que los ojos del ministro de magia le estaban viendo anonadado, al salir del ministerio fueron hacia una zona de aparición Harry le apretó la mano.

__ ¿Confías en mi Severus? ___pregunto Harry en un tono bajo y seductor.  
__Supongo que si…  
__Bien entonces dame tu varita y agárrate fuerte.

Harry saco un traslador y ambos aparecieron en Londres muggle en frente de un establecimiento con letras brillantes y muy elegantes, en el cartel se leía “Savoy Hotel” Harry camino hacia la entrada le indico a Snape que esperara uno segundos mientras el arreglaba unas cosas. Unos minutos después Harry caminaba feliz hacia el con una llave entre las manos, subieron al ascensor hacia el último piso, Severus le miraba extrañado ¿Qué era todo eso? El aparato se detuvo en el noveno piso, se bajaron y caminaron por un pasillo hasta una puerta con el número 917, Harry abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

__Bienvenido al Hotel Savoy de 5 estrellas señor Snape.  
__Gracias, señor Potter.

La habitación era confortable, con una vista hermosa, tenía una pequeña salita de estar, una cama bastante grande, un jacuzzi y una piscina al aire libre en la pequeña terraza. Snape dio varias vueltas admirando el lugar hasta que Harry le paso una copa y un par de chocolates, estrellas iluminaban el cielo. El aire frio chocaba contra su mejilla. Harry se había quitado la parte de arriba de la túnica dejándose la camisa media abierta, la cual enmarcaba sus músculos. El sonido suave de la música le envolvía la cabeza despacio. 

De pronto Harry extendió la mano. Snape la miro de forma extraña pero la acepto. Harry le quito la copa y las dejo en la mesita frente a la piscina, coloco sus manos en la cintura del mayor y despacio fue balanceándose hasta tenerlo contra su pecho. Al parecer el jugar quidditch por un par de años le había favorecido, porque ahora incluso era un par de centímetros más alto que Severus. 

El pecho fornido del Auror estaba pegado a su mejilla, su olor impregnaba sus sentidos mientras los balanceos despacio de un jazz lento inhibían su cerebro; era extraño, pero estaba disfrutando ese momento en los brazos de Harry. Se sentía como si pudiera quedarse allí toda la noche y eso era muy malo porque significaba que sus barreras estaban cayendo y el chiquillo estaba llevándolo al borde para desarmarlo y dejarlo después ¿no? 

De pronto Harry le levanto el mentón con lentitud mirando a esos ojos negros como la noche sin luna ni estrellas. Acercó sus labios despacio pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua, Snape le dejo abriendo la boca para recibir al torbellino que le asalto, el calor subió por su espina dorsal como chispas de carbón. Unos gemidos salieron de su garganta el mayor se abalanzo sobre el con fiereza olvidándose del vestigio de cordura que le ataba a la tierra.

Harry rompió el beso. Sus manos trabajaron rápido deshaciendo la ropa de Snape, lanzo la túnica, el chaleco y la camisa hacia un lado. Le miro con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo, empezó a dejar besos por el torso de Snape a un ritmo tortuosamente lento. Pasando la lengua por el área succionando y dejando marcas. se detuvo en su ombligo lo mordisqueo un poco a lo que Severus tembló. él joven le miro divertido desato el botón de los pantalones sacando el miembro semi- erecto y jugueteo con él, lamiéndolo despacio, tomando la punta en su boca y metiéndola para apretar sus labios contra ella.

El jadeo que profirió el profesor de pociones hizo que la entrepierna de Harry diera un tirón. Snape halo el cabello desordenado y metió su miembro en la boca del joven, sintió como llenaba la garganta casi a tal punto de producirle arcadas. Harry se dejó hacer succionando el falo caliente y tratando de sostener el ritmo rápido con el que su pareja le estaba follando la boca. Snape tironeaba de su cabello hacia arriba enviando sensaciones de placer por todo su cuerpo. Harry mordisqueo un poco el miembro y subió por el mismo camino hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros llenos de deseo: Harry sonrió más. 

__Esta noche soy todo tuyo__Susurro Harry en su oído. Snape trago duro para no correrse allí mismo___ ¿Quieres probarme?

Severus se quedó mudo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, solo veía como Potter lanzaba la camisa hacia una esquina el aire frio chocaba en su pelo, lanzo sus pantalones y se metía al jacuzzi. Era la imagen más deliciosa que Severus Snape haya visto jamás, el cuerpo musculoso del joven acariciado por el agua era una locura que le encendía a niveles inexplicables.

__ ¿Vas a venir o tengo que ir a buscarte? ___Snape sonrió.  
___ ¿Es cosa mía o tienes cierto desdén por tener sexo en lugares no muy comunes?  
___El armario de escobas siempre será mi lugar favorito.

Severus se metió al agua tibia acorralando al Auror en una esquina. Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo desordenado, metió su lengua en la garganta de su amante dejándole sin respiración. Harry poso sus manos en la cintura de Severus, frotando sus miembros a la vez, las burbujas y la bebida hacían efecto en el mayor. Exploro la boca del joven como si fuera un manjar delicioso del cual le habían privado durante mucho tiempo, despacio el agua fue humedeciendo su pelo negro, encajo la perfección sus piernas en la cadera de Potter, halando su cabello mojado. 

Harry lleno de besos su torso, mordió y chupo la piel pálida que se enrojeció con el toque de su boca, sus manos encajadas en el trasero de Snape mientras su pene subía y bajaba por aquella zona tan sensible, estimulo el miembro del mayor con la fricción de su abdomen dejando a Severus drogado de excitación, en un impulso rápido metió dos dedos en la entrada de Snape moviéndolos en como si fueran unas tijeras, disfruto al ver como la boca de Snape adopto varias formas y cerró los ojos en su impulso por contener el fuego que le estaba ahogando. Despacio lamio y chupo el cuello dejando marcas rojas por toda la zona, las burbujas enviaron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del mayor.

\- ¡Potter! …Basta… ahh… ¡Hazlo! ___Snape grito retorciéndose.

Los ojos de Harry centellaron y empujo su miembro en la estrecha cavidad de Severus, que solo atino a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, gimió impulsivamente. Las manos del joven se clavaron en la parte baja de su cadera sosteniendo su peso, se movió duro y rápido, el sonido del agua y sus cuerpos chocando entre si llenaron el aire. Los respiros de Harry eran tan erráticos que se podrían comparar con los de un animal en celo, hundió su lengua en la garganta de Snape tragándose las quejas y gritos del pocionista, disfrutando del sabor peculiar de aquel hombre que había odiado tanto, pero ahora lo traía de cabeza. Sintió las uñas de Severus cuando se clavaron en su espalda mientras se corría en el agua, el esfínter apretó su miembro y en un impulso mordió el hombro pálido dejando una marca de su dentadura allí, se empujó aún más fuerte dentro del cuerpo de Snape, quien solo atino a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. 

Severus sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, mientras todo le daba vueltas y vueltas, el miembro de Harry no le dejaba pensar, solo pudo abrir la boca, cerrar los ojos y gritar mientras olas de placer invadían su cuerpo. Le agarro del pelo en un impulso errático de recuperar el control y le beso como jamás había besado a nadie, lucho con la lengua juguetona de Potter mientras su mano subía y bajaba con insistencia por su miembro húmedo, sintió como Harry aumentaba la velocidad de repente y con varias estocadas se corrió dentro de Snape, lo que hizo que las chispas explotaran en Severus de nuevo y se corriera por segunda vez. Harry le beso como si el aire residiera en aquellos labios, dejando a Snape mareado y exhausto. 

Luego de un largo rato se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada, el agua del jacuzzi se estaba reemplazando, las burbujas envolvieron sus cuerpos, sensibles al tacto. Harry no había soltado a Snape y este tampoco había protestado. Simplemente se quedaron allí besándose y acariciándose.

-Está haciendo un poco de frio, será mejor que entremos. ___Susurro Harry en su oído.

Snape asintió, ambos salieron del Jacuzzi y entraron a la habitación, era linda y confortable. Harry puso una bata de baño sobre Severus, le robo un beso que el hombre no se esperaba, se sentó en la cama mientras Harry destapaba una botella de Champagne, sirvió dos copas y le paso una a Severus que se había acomodado en el centro de la cama, se recostó a su lado degustando la dulce bebida espumante, estudio el rostro del mayor durante un rato; sus labios rojos, el pelo húmedo y su cara sonrosada. 

__ ¿En qué piensas?  
___Que quizá hice una locura muy grande.  
___ ¿No te gusto? ___pregunto Harry algo alarmado.   
___Ese es el problema, que quizá me gusto demasiado____Snape vacío su copa y gateo hasta Harry subiéndose ahorcajadas ____Tanto que podría volver a repetir.   
___ ¿Qué te detiene?  
___El vestigio de dignidad y cordura que queda en mí.  
___Entonces deshazte de él_____Harry le paso la botella y le quito la bata.

 

Severus le dio un trago largo a la botella, la dejo en la mesita cerca de la cama, se posicionó mejor poniendo sus palmas en el pecho de Harry, lo beso con ansias al momento que empujaba el miembro duro hacia su entrada, se empalo de golpe y comenzó a moverse despacio dejando a Harry fascinado con el brillo de sus ojos negros y la sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios. El pelo le cayó en la cara, bajo más para besar los dulces labios del Auror, atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo halo, moviéndose tortuosamente lento y sexy, como todo el aquel hombre.

Harry jugo con las nalgas del pocionista, incitándolo a moverse más rápido, dejándolo sin aire. Se incorporó un poco tomando a Snape de las caderas en un movimiento rápido y lo lanzo hacia atrás en la cama, empujo su miembro repetidas veces en aquella entrada caliente y apretada. Los gritos de placer de Severus venían con cada estocada que daba Harry, le aprisiono las manos encima de su cabeza, mientras su boca solo atinaba a gemir una y otra vez. El sonido de la cama y sus gritos delataban la sucia escena que estaban creando, la decencia y el orgullo de Snape se fueron a la mierda cuando probo los dulces besos de Harry Potter y su miembro taladrándole las entrañas como una bestia.

Apretó sus piernas en la cintura del menor, para luego gritar su nombre con todo el placer del mundo; se había corrido otra vez y todos los vellos de su nuca se levantaron como las espinas de un puercoespín. Harry sintió como su miembro era estrangulado, empujo más duro dentro de Severus con una velocidad errática, le miro a los ojos y se corrió arqueando la boca y gimiendo palabras incoherentes. 

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó alrededor de las nueve, miro a su lado y Harry estaba dormido se dio una ducha y recogió su ropa luego de unos minutos ya estaba listo para irse, pero decidió esperar a que Harry despertara, se quedó allí con sus brazos cruzados mirando al chico dormir. Luego de media hora Harry despertó y sonrió al verle allí sentado con su figura imponente, se estiro y camino hacia el para robarle un apasionado beso.

___Supongo que puedo pasar a verte unos días del mes.  
__ ¿Aceptaras mis invitaciones?  
___No, solo podríamos usar Grimauld place para hablar de cosas interesantes.  
___ ¿De qué hablaríamos exactamente?___Pregunto Harry relamiéndose los labios.  
___Que tal, lo suave que es tu alfombra____Snape se incorporó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta, se giró y miro a Harry____Adiós Potter.

 

Harry se quedó allí embobado mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.


End file.
